IG-88's Adventures of Amazing Animals: Scary Animals Transcript
Opening Logos: Paramount Pictures, Spyglass Entertainment, MTV Production Development, Hasbro, Channel Awesome, Cartoon Network Films, WWE, Lucasfilm Animation, TeenTitansFan201 Productions Opening Intro: IG-88's Adventures Series Raw Is War Style Intro Opening Intro for Amazing Animals then plays (The Cartoon scene in the intro is cut out.) Narrator: Welcome to the world of amazing Scary Animals. (Fades to the scene where a subway train is entering (taken from Final Destination 3)) IG-80: Hey guys, our ride has arrived. Mabel: Oh my gosh. That took nearly hours! IG-80: Hours? Blame Bieber. (The gang enter the subway train. Suddenly, the train stops.) IG-88: Uh oh wait a minute! IG-80: What just happened? 88 was that you? IG-88: No. I didn't do anything. (Suddenly the train enters HYPERSPACE!) IG-80: WHOOOA! THIS IS NOT WHAT SUBWAY TRAINS DO RIGHT!? ENTER HYPERSPACE!? Luigi: WHAT'S GOING ON!? THIS ISN'T STAR WARS EPISODE 7!!! (Suddenly the train stops and enters in a dark room with flickering lights.) IG-88: Where are we? IG-80: I got no idea. Narrator: Hello there. IG-88: What was that? Narrator: It was me. IG-88: Oh! You must be the narrator huh? Narrator: Indeed! How'd you know that...uh....droid? IG-88: Read the scripts in advance. And you're right on the other hand. I am a droid. IG-80: So am I! Narrator: We know that. And who are you guys supposed to me. Woody: Howdy. My name is Woody. Buzz: Buzz Lightyear. At your service. IG-80: I'm IG-80! IG-88: 80, let me handle this. I'm IG-88: Protocol droid, Bounty Hunter, E! News Reporter, and...well...Hollywood Officer. Let me introduce you to the rest of the group: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Wendy Corduroy, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, Penny Fitzgerald, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Applejack, Rarity, Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Annoying Orange, Pear, Nerville, Steve Urkel, Dr. John Dorian, Sora, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Jessie, Bullseye, The Squeeze Toy Aliens, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mike, Sulley, Art, Wreck It Ralph, Fix It Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Charlie Kelly. IG-80: So uh, the question remains: What's your name? Narrator: I'd love to tell you my name, but that's not important. However, where you are is what's important right now. Fluttershy: And what place might be where we are at right now? Narrator: Somewhere that is beyond your visuals (aka imagination). Gumball: Then why are the lights flickering? Narrator: Uh, What is henry up to?! IG-80: Who's Henry? Narrator: He's a gecko and a friend of mine. I'll show you where he is. C'mon. (The gang head over to the flickering TV lights) Narrator: Henry, Are you all right? Henry: AAA! Oh uh sure. IG-80: Now I Know who Henry is. Henry: Uh, who. Who are you? IG-88: That's IG-80. I'm IG-88. This is the gang. What's going on here Henry? Is everything OK? Henry: Well, No! Narrator: Why? What's Happening? Henry: IT'S COMING TO GET US! Wreck It Ralph: What is? Henry: SCARY! AAAAAA! (Shows shadow of the spider) IG-88: WHOA! (Gets out his Ghostbusters gun) Get away you Eight Legged Freak! IG-80: AAAA! DOn't Let it get me! Narrator: Oh Henry. (Turns on the light, revealing a little spider.) IG-88: What the!? It was a ruse! Henry: Phew! That was scary! IG-80: Should've seen Scary Movie 5 before I gotten the chance. Narrator: You and your friends have been watching too many horror films. It was only a spider. What's to be scared of? IG-80: Well, the only thing I'm scared of is Kim and Rob's Relationship. Vanellope: 80, The relationship's over. Get on with it. IG-80: Oh right. She's married to Kanye West now. Never mind. Henry: I don't know! It was just scary OK! Narrator: OK Henry. Pinkie Pie: Yeah. Spiders are really scary! IG-88: I mostly find spiders to be compared to Spider Man. (Suddenly, Spider Man (Tobey Maguire) enters) Spider Man: Someboby say Spiders? Rainbow Dash: Spider Man!? What are you doing here!? Spider Man: Came here to join you guys since you were talking about that spider. I was bitten by one and I've turned into the friendly neighborhood Spider Man! Remember? IG-88: Yeah! The original 2002 trilogy was Awesome! (Suddenly, ANother Spider Man (Andrew Garfield) enters) Spider Man (Garfield): Hold Up. I'm the REAL Spider Man! OK? Spider Man (Tobey): Really? Spider Man (Garfield): Really. IG-88: The heck!? 2 Spider Mans!? Spike: Which one is which!? Spider Man (Garfield): I'm the real Spider Man! Spider Man (Tobey): No. I AM! Spider Man (Garfield): I AM! Spider Man (Tobey): I AM! Narrator: Knock it off! Both of you! Rainbow Dash: Yeah guys. Keep it together. Once we review Spiders, WE'LL Decide. Spider Man (Garfield): Fine. Narrator: But Henry, maybe you'd feel better if you knew why you were scared. Henry: Maybe....AAA! Who turned out the lights? IG-88: Scared of the moon huh? Henry: No. AA! But I am scared of the animals who live in the dark! Aren't you?! IG-80: Uh. Yeah. Definetly. Narrator: No. Of course not. They're just animals that come out at night. That's all. They're not really scary. Henry: Oh yeah? Narrator: You just decided that all these animals are dangerous without knowing anything about them. Henry: But they look scary! IG-80: Almost as scary as the horrid Battlefield Earth! Narrator: They are scary, but it's a warning. It's just to make sure that you stay away from them. Henry: Well, It's Working. IG-80: I'm hugging my Noodle Doll Tight! Narrator: Look guys, if you know what you're dealing with. Then there's nothing to be scared of. AA! Get me out of here! Spider Man (Garfield): Ha! I Knew it! I knew people always get scared of those creatures! IG-88: Wait, didn't you said earlier... Narrator: Don't worry 88. It just took me by surprise that's all. Henry: Yeah Right! Scaredy cat! Narrator: No I'm not! Henry: Oh yes you- SPider Man (Tobey): Oh yeah! Now we're talking! Spiders! Narrator: We know that Tobey. Wait, Henry? Are you still there? Henry: Sure! I lost something behind the sofa that's all! Spider Man (Garfield): So who's the scaredy cat now? Henry: Man I hate Spiders! Narrator: But why? IG-80: Well, The hairy stuff and legs! God! It makes me think that I'm in a bad Roland Emmerich film! Henry: I'm on your side 80. Everyone's Afraid of Spiders. Narrator: No They're not! Spider Man (Garfield): I agree with you. I was bitten by one and- Spider Man (Tobey): Yeah, we know that imposter. Spider Man (Garfield): Excuse me? Rainbow Dash: OK guys Don't get started. Narrator: Yeah guys. I don't want there to be a fight in this show. Anyway, most people know that most spiders aren't always so dangerous even giants like this Bird Eating Spider. Dipper: Bird Eating!? Gotta keep my pet bird safe! IG-88: How do you know that Bird Eating Spiders aren't dangerous? Don't tell me you can see them through evil minds of Justin Bieber. Narrator: No. I think Henry and 80 have a phobia of Spiders. Henry: A Flobia? Narrator: Phobia! It's means that you and 80 have a fear of spiders! You're an Aracaphob! IG-80: At least Spider Man 3's Ok. Narrator: I know 80, but spiders will always scare you and Henry. And you don't even know why! Henry: Excuse me, I do know why! If they could eat birds, then what could they do to a lizard?! IG-88: I don't know Henry. Unless Daniel Radcliffe and Johnny Depp's fear of Clowns can sum it all up. Narrator: Does that have anything to do with spiders? IG-88: No I just brought that up. (Henry is now on a ship) Applejack: Gee, you look a bit more relaxed now huh Henry? I mean after the nasty scare you had. Henry: Scared? Who? Me? Nah! I wasn't scared at all! It was just my friends! Narrator: Oh really? Henry: Yeah! They're very nervous animals! That's why I brought them along here! There's nothing scary about a nice quiet cruise! Mabel: That's not a cruise that's just a wooden boat. Narrator: Of course, you're right Mabel. And as for you Henry, I'm glad to see you not worried by these old stories. IG-80: What old stories? Narrator: Oh you know, The tales brought back by the ancient sailors of mermaids, fantastic fish, and uh, Monsters from the Deep! Henry: Yeah right! Uh, I don't belive those old stories! (The monster then breathes heavingly) IG-88: What was that? Henry: Hey! What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: Uh oh. IG-80: AAA! KRIS HUMPHRIES! Kris Humphries (controlling the monster): I heard somebody made fun of my relationship with Kim Kardashian! IG-88: It was him! IG-80: No wait it was her! Rainbow Dash: WHAT!? I Didn't make the joke in the first place! Kris Humphries (Now making the monster roar): WHO WAS IT!? Henry looks back. Henry: AAAAAAAAAA! (The others scream.) Kris Humphries: One of you are gonna be blamed by E! IG-88: Get the rows paddled! We're Outta here! Henry: I'm on your side 88! Come on Guys! We gotta get out of here! Kris Humphries: Come back here! I'm not done with you guys yet! Narrator: Trust you to find a real sea serpant, Henry. Most monsters of the deep are just figments of the imagination. You know a little like your reports? Henry: Report? Oh no! Another Sea Monster! Charlie Kelly: Oh Dang it! Humphries is after us! Kris Humphries: I told you I wasn't finished yet. But that's no sea monster you're looking at. That's a little Octopus. Henry: Looks a little weird to me. IG-80: I'll say. Much weirder than Mosquito Nets. (Shows the Expedia Mosquito Net Commercial) Twilight Sparkle: 80, Don't show that! IG-80: Sorry. Narrator: I agree with Sparkle. Mosquitos wouldn't invade bedrooms in nets, but as I was saying, lots of sea animals look monstrous to us just because we know so little about them. When people found weird looking animals washed up on the beach, they'd make up monsters stories about them. Spike: Well, I can already tell that stories about giant octopuses and giant squid are just stories then. Kris Humphries: Indeed Spike. Narrator: You see Spike, sailors did have a story about a monstrous squid called the Cracken, A Giant that dragged whole ships down to the bottom of the sea. IG-88: That could've happened to the Titanic if it got the chance to. HIT IT! (Could've Happened moment logo appears with the music from the Dodge 2003 Commercials playing in the background.) Henry: And that was just a story? Narrator: Maybe. Darwin: What do you mean? Narrator: Well, there are some squid living at very great depths that grow up to 50 feet long with eyes as big as dinner plates. IG-80: Wow. Now that's a monster. Kris Humphries: It sure is 80. And do you know that they're so big, they fight with whales! Wendy: Wow. IG-80: Excuse me, but that's incredibly scary! Henry: Maybe most stories about sea monsters are true! IG-88: Yeah. Maybe White House Down would've explained a mention of Sea Monsters. Calhoun: 88, you do realize that's a Roland Emmerich film. IG-88: Yeah. And It was baaad. Henry: Yeah. I thought it was bad too. Now I know jellyfish are dangerous. That's No Story. They can sting you. Narrator: They sure can. Kris Humphries: And the stings can be really painful because some of them are so painful they can kill you. IG-80: And you say that I shouldn't be scared AND i shouldn't be making a joke about the relationship. Kris Humphries: Only if you're silly enough to take a swim with them. IG-80: Oh god... Narrator: Yeah he's right 80, but here's an animal that started a whole shipload of stories. Henry: Why? Fluttershy: Yeah? Who would be scared of that? Mabel: Looks like a sea cow or something. Narrator: You're right! It is a sea cow, or manatee. It just goes to show how much imagination people needed to make up sea monster stories. Kris Humphries: In these old days, sailors didn't know what manatees were. So they came up with the idea that they were half fish and half woman. Henry: WHAT!? Narrator: And that's where the story of mermaids come from. IG-88: Remind me to double watch Little Mermaid when we get back. Nerville: Got it. Henry: Those sailors spent way to much time at sea! Dipper: You're probably right Henry. (Fades to the boat now cracked and broken) Narrator: What's Happened now!? Henry: Hey! It wasn't my fault! Kris Humphries: I told you all that there was a statement that was gonna be made. IG-80: Yeah. And again, I'm sorry for making the joke. Won't Happen again. Kris Humphries: Good. Now if you'll excuse me. I got a game to play. Narrator: See ya Kris. IG-88: OK, that was a weird cameo there. But Henry, are we really gonna take shelter in that cave? Henry: Yep! Ooh, It's Kinda Spooky. Narrator: Oh Not Again! LOok There's nothing to be scared of. Henry: Yeah! You're Right! There's nothing to- (Suddenly, A Pyro and Spooky music hits and out comes Abyss, Murdoc (from Gorillaz), Dracula (Hotel Transylvania), and a load of bats) Henry: AAAAAAAA! Wh-Wh-What are they!? Narrator: Just bats Henry! IG-88: And Abyss of TNA Wrestling!!! Abyss: That's Right. Me, Dracula, and Murdoc came up with this plan to scare the heck out of that gecko. And You 88! (Henry escapes) Charlie Kelly: Where are you going now? Henry: Back home to hide in the closet! It's Safer! Dracula: Oh don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just a few million of my minions! Henry: I know! Bats with wings that get caught in your hair! Rarity: Really? Narrator: You don't have any hair Henry. And bats like these vampires, Dracula: Which include me. Narrator: We know that Dracula. Don't ever bump into things. They're too good at nightflying. Henry: Did you say vampire!? Murdoc: YES. IG-80: But vampires bite your neck and suck your blood! AA! Abyss: YES. Spike: Well, if that's not scary I don't know what is! Now pass the garlic and let's get out of here! Narrator: Oh Spike, sure they drink blood, but only tiny amounts. Losing a bit of blood isn't that dangerous. Finn: It isn't? Abyss: Nope. But it's the diseases vampires spread that really are dangerous. Henry: Yeah right! Just look at where they live! Is that spooky or what? Murdoc: It's Only a Cave Henry. MWA HAHAHAHAHAHA! IG-80: AAAAA! Don't Do That! Caves are dark, wet, and and really scary! Henry: I agree with you 80! All kinds of monsters live in caves! Dragons! Actually Dragons aren't too bad. IG-88: I thought so. Henry: Oh but, Trolls are scary and.... (Suddenly, A Loud thump is heard.) Henry: Mmm.mmm.m..m...It's coming to get me! IT'S ALIVE! Narrator: No it's not! It's just the cave insects snacking on an Old Dead Bat. IG-80: Phew. But what was that loud thump? WAS THAT NOODLE!? I'M HER IDOL!!! Urkel: Uh, I checked. And No Noodle for some reason. IG-80: Dang it! Henry: AAAAAAA! Sora: Henry relax! They're just birds! Henry: Oh, right. Hey, Run for your lives! It's Scary in here! Narrator: They live here Henry! They're Cave Swiftlets! IG-80: Cave Swiftlets? Kinda reminds me of the GameOn Cave Contest. But don't these guys know that caves are dangerous!? Narrator: Wrong 80. These guys build their nests in caves because they're so safe. Henry: Excuse me? How's that? Narrator: These swiftlets like the dark! They can use echo location clicks to find their way around. Just like the vampire bats and the dark hides them from animals that might want to eat them. Spike: Speaking of vampires, where's Abyss and his so called crew? IG-88: Uh, they probably left for some reason.... Narrator: They did. I saw them come out the door. Dipper: I thought so. Mario: Me too. But you see Henry, Caves aren't so scary as you thought. Henry: Yes they are. Can we go home now? Please? IG-80: Yeah. I really gotta catch up on Game of Thrones. Narrator: Not now, 80. It's not on til 10. IG-80: Right. I'll just stick with the scary news reports for now. Narrator: Yeah. Speaking of which, Henry it's time for your special Scary Report. Henry: What Now? Simon Cowell: Yes Henry. Now. IG-88: What the Heck!? Simon Cowell!? Dipper: What are you doing here!? Simon Cowell: I came to judge Henry on his so called "Reports". Henry: Oh. Narrator: You are ready aren't you? Henry: well Uh...Of course I am! What was it about again? IG-80: I don't know, Justin Timberlake? Narrator: No! You're supposed to be telling us all about how scary sharks are. Henry: Oh Right. Here it goes! Simon Cowell: Make it good this time. Henry: I will! I will! OK, so all sharks are pretty terrifying, but fasning sharks are the most amazingly scary! With the biggest mouths, and their sharpest teeth! IG-80: Wow. Foul mouthed sharks to be precised. IG-88: 80, They're not foul mouthed! Henry: How am I doin so far? Narrator: Well... Henry: Gets better! Simon Cowell: It's Going to have to. Randy Jackson: It better be focused on topic dawg! Henry: Anyway, In the old days... Mario: Uh oh. Here it comes. Henry: ...These basting sharks would cruise the oceans looking for ships that lost their way. Then, sneak up underneath them and SWALLOW THEM WHOLE! IG-88: WHAT!? The Judges start to snicker. Henry: But then the ships started carrying some anti shark defenses, like uh... Luigi: Like what? Henry: ...Very Sharp Sticks! IG-80: What.... Rainbow Dash: Here we go again. Henry: And Fish flavored exploding paint balls! Sharks really hate them. IG-88: This is a joke right? Cause this CLEARLY Doesn't make any sense. Narrator: I'm gonna have to agree with you 88. Henry: So the bascing sharks decided to change their diets from ships to... Dipper: Regular food for sharks? Henry: ..Whole Islands! Yeah that's it! IG-88 (Dubbed as Gordon Ramsay): OH MY GOD! Henry: Calm down 88! Let me finish my report! IG-88: As long as it doesn't get worse? Go along. Henry: Just when an Island was least expecting it-BLAM! The Sharks would eat it all up! PEOPLE! HOUSES! EVERYTHING! Randy Jackson starts laughing Dipper: Keeps getting worse all the time. Henry: And then, when there we're no more people the sharks would jump on out to the beach and do some serious sun bathing. They basted in the sun all day, which is why they're called basting sharks... IG-88: Dear Oh dear oh dear. Henry: ...But they would always keep One eye out for other islands to eat! An Iron eating shark! That's what I call scary! And that's straight from the Lizard's mouth! Judges keep laughing, except for Simon. Henry: So, Do I get an A or what? Narrator: No. You get to stay back after the show. That has to be the worst report ever. Judges, what you have to say about this? Simon: well, What am i supposed to say? IG-88: I'll tell you what it is Simon. It's one of the worst reports I have ever heard since the news reports on ABC. Simon: Uh, it was one of the strangest reports I have ever heard in my life. Narrator: I'm on your side Cowell. Henry: Didn't I even get one thing right? Rainbow Dash: Not even one. Henry: DOUBLE RATS! Excuse me, but you're not gonna tell me that sharks aren't scary!? Narrator: Oh no they can be scary all right! Most of them are finding own killing machines. IG-88: More like Terminator Machines to be precise. Narrator: But very few ever attack people. And even then, it's only used when they've been provoked. Pinkie Pie: Better stay away from those guys. Henry: I'm on your side Pinkie. Narrator: Luckily, if you stay out of the water, they're not going to get you! IG-88: Haha! Jaws Reference! Henry: Oh no! Here he comes! The Bascing Shark! AAAAAAA! IG-80: I'm Too Frightened to look at it! Narrator: Calm down guys! Bascing Sharks are about the most harmless sharks you can get. Henry: Yeah right. Look at the size of that one. Twilight Sparkle: Almost as big as Trixie! Fluttershy: It could swallow whole submarines! IG-80: Maybe New York City if it could get the chance to. Narrator: No. It wouldn't swallow New York City. But they can grow up to 45 Feet, longer than 4 cars, but they don't eat submarines or even lizards. And especially Not New York City. All they eat is Plankton. Plankton: Oh is that so? IG-88: I Got this. (Gets out his Ghostbusters Gun and zaps Plankton away.) Henry: Well, that's pretty scary for the Plankton. What's Plankton. IG-88: The guy I just zapped in my gun. Henry: Not that. I mean, REAL Plankton! Narrator: They're tiny microscoptic animals that float in the sea. Spike: And that's All Bascing sharks eat? Narrator: Yes Spike. They don't even have real teeth. Henry: But that mouth is still big enough to swallow islands! Finn: Uh, No. It's not. Narrator: I agree with Finn. And they don't lie around on beaches either. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. That's true. Narrator: They're called bascing sharks because they sometimes swim on the surface of the water and warm up in the heat of the sun. Henry: Ha! So they do Sun Bathe Then! Rainbow Dash: Uh, I guess. Henry: Just chop one up for the lizard. IG-88: Ugh. Much more concerned about the SNL Finale monologue rather than the report he made. Wendy: Yeah Me too. Fades to Henry in a Purple cape. Narrator: What are you doing now henry!? Henry: YAAAAAAAAAAAA! Narrator: Ah! Henry! Don't Scare me like that! Henry: I scared ya? IG-88: Well, Yeah Ya Did! My heart literally could've just pop out of my Harlem Shake socket! Henry: Cool! It's bout time you guys were frightened by me! Hehehe! Now Let's see who else I can frighten! Henry: YAAAAAAAA! (Scares his animal friends) Henry: Yes! I'm the scariest lizard in the world! I'm thinkin about scaring more! Dipper: Oh that's good then. Go hea- Wait. WHAT!? Henry: YAAAAAA! (Scares Connie and Carla) Henry: YAAAAAAA! (Scares Craig Robinson from This is the End) Henry: YAAAAAAA! (Scares Sid from Toy Story) Narrator: Henry That's Enough! Henry: YAAAAAAA! (Scares The whole world Population!) IG-80: Henry what are you doing!? Henry: YAAAAAAA! Narrator: HENRY STOP! Twilight Sparkle: You're gonna scare the whole entire planet! Henry: Sorry. Just one more. Jake: Fine Henry. But let me tell you, this guy is scary. (The Snake guy from the Snake Drug PSA comes in) Snake: Come on Henry! Let's see you try! Henry: YAAAAAAAAA! Snake: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Henry gets frightened by the Snake Jake: I told you so. Henry: OK. Something Smaller maybe. Narrator: I wouldn't if I were you. John Dorian: Why Not? He's Only Little! Narrator: True John. But one touch of his skin can kill. Henry Faints Narrator: Henry? Henry are you OK? Henry: I guess. IG-88: We could've lost him right here like when we lost Dennis Hopper. Narrator: Yeah I know. Pinkie Pie: But How? How can anything that small be THAT scary!? Narrator: Well I guess it's because they're so small that a lot of animals out there would love to have them for lunch. So they have to protect themselves! Henry: Yeah. But they're not too bright are they. IG-88: What do you mean? Henry: Well If I was them, I wouldn't wear all those pretty colors! It's just a giveaway! Sora: You know Henry, in predator those colors aren't pretty. Henry: They aren't? Sora: Nope. They are scary. IG-80: More Like KEEP AWAY! I'M DANGEROUS! or something like that. Probably not the same as Taxi Driver. Henry: Where I'm standing they say, BEWARE FASHION VICTIM! Joan Rivers: I Heard That! IG-88: Joan Rivers!? Joan Rivers: These Poison frogs are Fashion Victims! They make me feel like they're wearing rain coats except they spray painted them with toxic paint! Rainbow Dash: Yeah I'm gonna have to agree with you Joan. (Shows Spider footage) Henry: AW! I thought we've done spiders! Spider Man (Garfield): Yeah. But we'd rather look at them again. They hadn't gotten much screen time lately. Spider Man (Tobey): Besides, this one is a very special spider. Jessie: It is? Narrator: Indeed. Art: What makes it so special? Narrator: This one is an Australian Redbat. IG-88: An Australian Redbat? Did he got a birth certificate thanks to Hugo Weaving? Narrator: No. Sully: Then what makes her so special? Narrator: Oh Only because she's 50 times more deadly than a Rattlesnake? Mike: Ugh. Don't wanna go near her. Narrator: Oh Don't worry Mike. That bright red stripe of her's is there to warn people of how poisonous she is. Spider Man (Tobey): Thank god the spider that stun me wasn't poisonous. Spider Man (Garfield): So was mine. Spider Man (Tobey): Wait, we have the same differences. IG-88: According to Wikipedia, Yep. Annoying Orange: Yeah. Almost as if Spiders can't, you know, twirl around! HAHAHAAHA! Spider Man (Garfield): Ugh. Twilight Sparkle: Say. What are those baby spiders comin out? They may be guys that we don't have to be scared of. Narrator: I think you do guys. Henry: But they're not striped. So They're not poisonous right? Spider Man (Garfield): Wrong. You know that all spiders, even at birth, are poisonous, Henry. Narrator: He's right. A Little baby Red Striped Spider's Bite is just as poisonous as an adult's only the baby's don't give any warning. Charlie Kelly: They're must be hundreds of them. Ugh! Excuse Me! Dr. John Dorian: But That's Terrifying! (Cuts to the Eye of a Butterfly) IG-80: AAAAAAAGH! Gumball: What? IG-80: MONSTER! Huh? Narrator: That's Right 80! You were just scared of a butterfly! An Owl Butterfly to be precise! IG-88: Huh. If Owl City can do the job, so can he. Narrator: Those Eyelight markings fools younger predators like the margain cat into thinking the butterfly is too big and scary to attack. IG-80: Dang. Not good for CLint Eastwood war films. Mario: I'll say. Especially not for the crappy 1993 version of SMB. Narrator: That isn't saying much. Henry: Anyway, It fooled the Margain too! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah it did. Narrator: But it won't be fooled for long. Pear: Why's That? IG-80: Fly like the wind Butterfly! Fly like the Wind just like Evan Bourne does it! Narrator: Don't worry 80. It knows the Margain won't fall for that Big Eye trick again. So this time it takes to the air. IG-80: HA! I knew he flies like EB! Henry: Yay! He Made it! Rarity: He could've gotten eaten right there. Suddenly, The Iphone alert rings. Rainbow Dash: KENTUCKY LONGRIFLE! WHAT IS THAT!? AN EMAIL!? Michael Cole: Can I have your attention please? I am about to announce the prize winners for the Best Scary Animal. Henry: HEY! That's My Job! Michael Cole: Sorry Henry. But the Cole-Miners always do best! IG-88: Oh please. Michael Cole: Third place, and I quote, goes to the vampire bat. It may not get in your hair. Rarity: Here we go again. Michael Cole: But it will still drink your blood! If Hungry enough! Dracula: Yeah that's true and you know it. Iphone alert rings again. Michael Cole: Second Place, and I quote, goes to the Tarantula. Spider Man (Tobey): How did that get second place? Michael Cole: It's Poisonous, deadly, and scary. So quiet down please. Spider Man (Tobey) then shuts Michael Cole up by throwing web tape on his mouth. Spider Man (Garfield): That's my Job! Spider Man (Tobey): Sorry. Best is last! Now let ME take over and announce the winner. Iphone alert rings again. Spider Man (Tobey): And the winner is: the ArmyAnt!? IG-88: What!? Is that even scary!? Sora: More like a military version of Channing Tatum! Henry: Now that that's out of the way, Let me do the explaining! Now these guys may not look that scary, unless you see a closeup that is, but you don't wanna get too close to them. On They're own they're bad enough, but when you get a few million of them, then there the terror of the animal kingdom. A Really really aggresive little insect. Applejack: Then how come that insect is so rare!? Rex: Yeah. Why is it rare? Henry: Every day, the swarms the size of football fields march out and rampage through the jungle! Millions and Millions of them! Even anything that gets in their way, insects, poisonous spiders, birds, mammals, sometimes snakes, maybe even, lizards. Applejack: That doesn't answer my question Henry. Henry: Most animals get out of their way real quick! Cause if they didn't, they'd be food! They keep on marching, and marching, and if they hear a river, they just march over the backs of their comrads. Marching, Marching. Nothing can stop them! Animals, people, buildings, everything gets eaten by these terrifying insects! IG-88: WHAT!? That's not supposed to happen! Narrator: Yeah he's right Henry ants don't eat buildings. Henry: They could so! Narrator: No they couldn't! Ok, so they're had been stories of swarms of ants marching on towns and killing people, but They're just stories! They don't really move fast enough to catch big animals or people! Murdoc: As long as you see them coming of course! MWAHAHAHAHAH! Charlie Kelly: You're right! *Scared ugh* Suddenly, Santino's music hits and out comes Santino Marella in Detective Uniform Santino: All right! That is enough! You see, I have a searched every square inch of this building. And I have come to the conclusion that if the anonymous Golden Gecko presenter is indeed here tonight, there is only one place left, he or she, could be! And that is, under this ring. Iphone alert rings. Spider Man (Tobey): The anonymous Presenter says: No I am not. They're is absolutely no one under a ring sending the Golden Gecko results. Leave the building now. That's an order. Santino: That sounds like a clue! Santino heads down next to the ring's side until something grabs him from beneath! IG-88 grabs him, only to take the Golden Gecko presenter with him, which is: HORNSWOGGLE. IG-88: Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Hornswoggle!? Rainbow Dash: Are you tellin me you were the one sending out the Golden Gecko thingys?! Causing all of this misery!? Hornswoggle then kicks IG-88's Leg. IG-88: Doh my Legcap! Hornswoggle then attacks Santino, and then Michael cole. Hornswoggle: I'm out! Narrator: Ok, that was weird, but, anything new happening Henry? Henry: Absolutely nothing. Nothing scary anyway. Narrator: Oh no? (Suddenly the white background turns into a dark setting.) Murdoc: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Henry gets afraid Murdoc: Are you afraid of the Dark!? Narrator: It's all right Henry. It was only visions. Henry: Excuse me! But that's Not Very Funny! Narrator: Sorry Henry. Henry: All Right then. Suddenly the same thing goes back to dark again, only this time different music plays. IG-80: The heck? A Blue Screen with various codes start flickering, until a pyro goes off. Spike: Yow! Too bright! A code comes on screen: Save_us.N2lE. A Countdown then occurs, followed by another Pyro, and out comes the one, the only: NOODLE (from Gorillaz). IG-80 (with Love hearts coming out of his eyes): Oh My Gooood! Henry: Gh-Gh-GHOST! Narrator: NO HENRY. There are no such things as ghost. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Member of the Gorillaz. IG-88: Oh yeah. Definite fan of the Band itself. Noodle: Thanks. Henry: Well, It's Nice to meet you Noodle. (Suddenly looks at a Barn Owl) Henry: Gh-GhGHOST! Narrator: NO HENRY. There are no such things as ghost. That's really a Barn Owl. Henry: OK, so what's that then? IG-80: Just you're reflection. Henry: Oh that's a relief. Narrator: Huh? Yoshi: What's Going on? Felix: Yeah. Why ain't the reflection moving too? IG-88: What is this Mirrors!? Noodle: Let's just say I brought someone over to handle the reflection job. Sting (from TNA): CREATURES OF THE NIGHT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IG-88: AA! HENRY! HENRY! Henry: What!? IG-88: You're reflection it- It Transformed into Sting! Henry: Now Who's Getting Spooked? Sting: Yeah. Who's getting spooked now, DROID. IG-88: I don't know. But blame Lindsay Lohan on her drug problems! I bet she's the one that caused all of this madness! Narrator: NO. But let me tell you, I don't like the dark much either. I know I shouldn't be scared, it's just that it's well dark. Most animals prefer to come out at night but because It's Dark we don't get to see them. And we imagine the worst. Sting: Indeed. The Worst of Aces of Eights of course. Henry: Yeah, but some of these night animals DO Look real scary! I mean check out that face. Woody: Ha ha. Ha ha. NOT scary. Narrator: He's Right Henry. These guys can't help what they look like. They're made like that to help them get around and find food. IG-80: Yeah but, don't you find them just a little bit scary. Noodle: NO. IG-80: I thought so. Narrator: But just remember 80: sometimes it can be very important to be afraid. IG-80: Really? Narrator: Sure. It's Only Natural to be scared of animals like the spotted hyena. IG-88: Huh. No Fooling around over this guy. Narrator: The fear you feel makes your body produce adreneline. IG-88: Adreneline? Does that mean that Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson are back together? Narrator: NO. Adreneline gives you instant energy so you can run away very fast. Henry: So being scared makes you run fast? Pinkie Pie: Gotta try that in the next track meet. IG-80: WHOA! ANOTHER HYENA! RUN AWAY! Narrator: Actually, this brown hyena is probably scared as those other hyenas as we are. Yoshi: That ain't possible! Narrator: It is Yoshi. Spotted Hyenas Don't like others on their patch. So the brown hyena has to dine alone. IG-80: So the Brown Hyena is unfeared like Chris Cooper? Narrator: NO. It's just he's safer raiding an old ostrich nest. Henry: Gotta break eggs to make an omlet? Narrator: What? Henry? Now where did that Lizard Go!? IG-88: I got no idea. Wait. Wait. Is that him? Henry: BOOOOO! IG-80: AAAAA! Henry: Hey it was only me! Hello? Hello? Narrator: BOO! (Through the Forest Song starts playing) Henry: AAAAAAA! Narrator: Haha! I Knew you were scared all along. Henry: Rats. Noodle: Well, I'll take my leave then. IG-88: Why? Where are you going? Noodle: Back to Kong Studios. Gotta go to a recording alongside Coldplay and Adam Levine. IG-88: Kay. Good Luck. Noodle: Oh, and before I leave....(Kisses IG-80 on the Lips) I Love you 80. IG-88: What..... IG-80 then faints lovely. IG-88: Was that part of the script? Screenwriter: It was. IG-88: Dang. Narrator: Remember, Most animals only try to be scary to make other animas leave them alone. It's not because they don't get a kick out of scaring people. Henry: Oh, Sure. Narrator: Oh and by the way, did you check under your bed yet? Henry: No. Henry: AAAAAAAAAAA! Narrator: Hahaha. Oh Henry. I guess You will never get to overcome your fear of amazing scary animals. THE END